U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,527 provides an animal feeding device of complicated design which employs buckets within a housing for holding and dumping food into an eating receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,274 provides an animal feeding device which consists of an open top tray having a movable cover over the open top eating receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,984 provides an animal feeding device with a revolving tray for holding the food within the housing. These aforementioned patents are nonapplicable to my present invention.